Ballad of Kellam
by gokart48
Summary: There once was a strong knight and his name was...erm...his name was...um... it was...I er... I forgot his name...Well this is embarrassing, Gah! It is on the tip of my tongue! ... Lets see... He has a song named after him...Um, how did it go again?...Oh yeah! Now I remember!


_This was the winner of the story Poll that was on my profile._

This is technically poetry, but it is more enjoyable to read as a song. Imagine a campfire and a man with a guitar singing (or yourself).

* * *

Oooo, gather around and let me tell you a tale

About a quiet young man in a full suit of mail

He fought with a spear, not a sword or a mace

He wore a blank expression upon his face

He was a driven knight with one robust quest

To be noticed across the land from the east to the west

This silent man with a heart full of gold

Kellam was his name and let his story be told

...

O' Kellam O' Kellam, how we loveth thee

O' Kellam O' Kellam, quiet as a tree

His heroic life saved the world from a blight

For a war he did fight in a suit of a knight

May no one forget his name or it would be quite a shame

O' Kellam how we loveth thee.

...

One gloomy night everyone was very tense

Cept a lone man who stood guard next to a white picnic fence

He watched the forest with his eagle eyes

So no Risen would catch them by surprise

He watched for hours without rest

But he never needed sleep because he was the best

He never tired or complained the whole time

He spent the night quieter than a mime

...

He was strong and fearless on the outside

But he wept bitterly on the inside

He had a thirst that he could not quench

There was no cure for this disease, not even a wench

This elusive dream that he wanted the most

To never again be treated like a ghost

To been seen and heard all the time

He wanted to be sublime

...

O' Kellam O' Kellam, how we loveth thee

O' Kellam O' Kellam, quiet as a tree

His heroic life saved the world from a blight

For a war he did fight in a suit of a knight

May no one forget his name or it would be quite a shame

O' Kellam how we loveth thee.

...

Red eyes peered through the dark

They cut through the trees and left a big mark

Kellam saw them and did not run from the scene

Instead he grabbed his trusted spear colored in green

He charged at the enemy will all do haste

There were twenty Risen that he faced

Despite these odds there was no fear

He struck at them with his mighty spear

...

The enemy fought back with swords they did wield

But they could not break Kellam's faithful shield

No man or beast could hit this young man

His armor held against the clan

With spear in hand he lunged with a great thrust

Kellam struck back and turned them to dust

Through the fierce battle, only one risen did flee

and Kellam smiled in victory with glee

...

O' Kellam O' Kellam, how we loveth thee

O' Kellam O' Kellam, quiet as a tree

His heroic life saved the world from a blight

For a war he did fight in a suit of a knight

He protected his friends in the morning and the night

This legendary man who made the days bright

May no one forget his name or it would be quite a shame

O' Kellam how we loveth thee.

...

Kellam's joy soon turned to fear

For a giant evil beast appeared

He was over 15 feet tall and ugly as can be

Kellam looked in horror as he barely reached its knee

The monster roared and taunted with his axe

It could cut through Kellam like he was made of wax.

His breath had a stench that could kill on its own

He was as hideous from his flesh to the bone

This beast charged at the quiet young man

But Kellam did not waiver, he had a plan

...

He threw his spear with all of his strength

In a desperate hope it could cross the great length

His weapon soared like an arrow in the air

O' its eye he did impair

The monster did groan in a fit of terrible pain

He had been blinded in the eye and it hurt his brain

Kellam smiled thinking the beast had finally been slain

But alas, his attack went in vain.

...

The Goliath soon recovered with his a face full of rage

He swung his giant axe and cut the knight like a withered page.

The blow sent Kellam reeling back

He toppled unto the ground and made a loud clack.

Kellam was in pain from his feet to his head

His chest was bleeding as it dyed his skin red

The monster raised his axe in the air once more

But I cannot tell you the rest, it is filled with gore.

...

O' Kellam O' Kellam, how we weep for thee

O' Kellam O' Kellam, he lay their in agony

For a war he did fight in a suit of a knight

He protected his friends in the day and the night

He was a man with one robust quest

but now he lay slain with a gash through his chest

O' Kellam how we weep for thee.

...

Oooo, the beast only had one good eye

He did not realize that his death was nigh

Kellam's friends soon joined the fight

They came to aid their beloved loyal knight

The Sheperds had surprise on their side

It was key to turn the tide

...

An arrow stuck the monsters in his last eye

He was in so much pain that he almost cried

The mages rained fire down unto the ground

It hit the monsters face and it was cooked to a golden brown

A cleric teleported one young Lord unto his scarred face

The Falchion cut deep into the brain-case

The monster was defeated by this strong corps

All fifteen feet soon fell to the floor

...

The Shepherds ran to a man who once had a plan

He sacrificed his life to protect his clan

He was able to distract the monster long enough

So the Shepherds could vanquish their foe who was quite tough

...

As Kellam gasped with his last breath

He knew the next moment would be his death

But he did not sulk, instead he smiled fondly

He knew his plan had gone perfectly

...

O' Kellam O' Kellam, how we loveth thee

O' Kellam O' Kellam, quiet as a tree

His heroic life saved the world from a blight

For a war he did fight in a suit of a knight

He protected his friends in the day and the night

This legendary man who went towards the white light

May no one forget his name or it would be quite a shame

O' Kellam how we loveth thee

...

O' Kellam O' Kellam

May no one forget your name

O' Kellam O' Kellam

You deserve a share of the fame

...

O' Kellam O' Kellam, We will always loveth thee.


End file.
